


The Story of Theta Sigma

by kris_soulmate



Series: The Masters [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_soulmate/pseuds/kris_soulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Мастер, по своему обыкновению, выбрался из очередной заварушки и наткнулся на ТАРДИС, в которой творил какую-то ересь Доктор в своем очередном теле. Но Доктор ли это?<br/>В ПРОЦЕССЕ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laisarre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/gifts).



\- Этот чертов Доктор задолжал мне еще три тела, - Мастер выпрыгнул из временной капсулы, принявшей вид какого-то грузового автомобиля, и немного сумасшедше ухмыльнулся. – Спасибо этому культу, или как его там? – он огляделся, разминая спину и перескакивая с ноги на ногу. – Этим людишкам, в общем. Качественно воскресили, ха-ха.  
Временная капсула за его спиной очень скоро тоскливо замерцала золотым и распалась на атомы. Мастер повернулся и провел рукой там, где совсем недавно стоял этот чудесный корабль, который помог ему выбраться из временной ловушки. Конечно, Мастер ему помог – лучше пожертвовать три регенерации для увеличения артронной энергии, чем провести двенадцать оставшихся жизней вне времени и пространства на Галлифрее. С Рассилоном и прочими Повелителями Времени, к которым Мастер питал особенную любовь. Примерно такую же, как и к обитателям планетки, на которую этот своенравный корабль его привез. Тем более, подобный крайне неудачный в масштабах жизни Повелителя Времени и не менее крайне полезный в данной ситуации опыт у него имелся. Выбираться из черной дыры в чем-то оказалось довольно полезно.  
Своей временной капсулы у Мастера, конечно же, не было – да и откуда ей было взяться у беглого преступника, а также у последней надежды всех Повелителей Времени. Неоправдавшейся, к слову, надежды. Но в этом был виноват уже Доктор. В этом – и во всем остальном.  
Однако выкрадывать корабли и приручать их, заставляя исполнять свои прихоти, Мастер научился еще в Академии. Вместе с Доктором. Эти навыки никуда не делись и сейчас.  
\- Старая развалюха, - Мастер закатил глаза и махнул рукой в сторону, где совсем недавно приземлился его корабль. – Странно, что ее не утилизировали.  
Наконец он развернулся и пошел куда-то вперед, не особенно разглядывая окружавший его пейзаж. Какие-то деревья, кустарники, машины. Какие-то жалкие люди в отдалении. Это все было крайне скучно.  
Сейчас ему нужен был Доктор.  
\- Все очень просто, - Мастер от переизбытка энергии после регенерации не мог рассуждать молча. – Все очень, очень, очень просто. Я должен найти Доктора. Я на Сол-3. Доктор всегда на Сол-3. Доктор всегда на Сол-3, - Мастер сверкнул глазами, - как и его ТАРДИС.  
Разумеется, он не собирался задерживаться на этой планетке пятого уровня. ТАРДИС Доктора была бы весьма кстати – особенно если этот придурок так и не научился устанавливать изоморфный контроль.  
Мастер замер, принюхался, изучая пространство вокруг него, и едва не подскочил. Что-то… или, скорее, кто-то, совсем недалеко – в паре километров от него – был почти что соткан из артронной энергии. Наверное, и сам Мастер сейчас ощущался примерно так же – после трех почти одновременных регенераций.  
\- Доктор, - он расхохотался, не веря, что Вселенная оказалась так милостива к нему. – О, Доктор. Ты все еще не умеешь прятаться. От меня.  
Собравшись, он побежал, не скрывая довольной ухмылки. Он даже почти заскучал по барабанам – сейчас ритм бега приходилось контролировать самому. Но все же без них было очевидно нормальнее. Мастер был почти похож на самого обычного Повелителя Времени. Точнее, на самого обычного Повелителя Времени, у которого периодически просвечивается скелет.  
Когда люди и машины остались позади, Мастер остановился. Кругом были только деревья, много-много деревьев. И тихая, напряженная темнота.  
\- Земля не слишком гостеприимно встречает своего Мастера, - он облизнулся, оперся на ближайшие деревья и выпрыгнул, почти сразу побежав глубже в лес. – Как насчет… ну, даже не знаю… какой-нибудь синей будки?  
Он лизнул воздух и прислушался, довольно смеясь и ускоряясь. Этот комок артронной энергии был совсем близко. Ближе. Еще ближе.  
Метрах в тридцати от своей цели Мастер перестал бежать, резко замедлился и ступал уже очень осторожно, почти не касаясь земли. Так он добрался до Повелителя Времени, очень удачно стоявшего спиной к нему, облокотившись на свою уродливую синюю будку и, кажется, глядя куда-то во Временной Раскол. По крайней мере, разглядывавшему его с огромным интересом Мастеру показалось именно так. Губы Доктора слабо шевелились, его пальцы цеплялись за ТАРДИС, а сам он выглядел так, будто сейчас упадет.  
\- Доктор? – наконец спросил Мастер почти расстроено. – Кажется, мне не удастся с тобой повеселиться. Какая жалость, не так ли? – он взял его за подбородок, повернул к себе и с ухмылкой осмотрел лицо. – Хотя, кажется, ты и без меня достаточно повеселился. И когда ты успеваешь так быстро умирать, а? – Мастер перевел взгляд ниже и прыснул. – Да, и вкусом ты не отличаешься. Что это за дурацкая «бабочка»? Или как там ее.  
Другой Повелитель Времени невидяще посмотрел на него и немного громче зашептал:  
\- …оставил меня совсем одного. Там. Только с временной капсулой, только… зачем, почему, я же… Это твоя вина… моя… Кощ, это… я.  
Последнюю фразу он произнес почти осмысленно. Мастер же вздрогнул и разжал руку, со злостью глядя на Доктора.  
\- Доктор, не смей называть меня этим именем, хорошо?  
\- …оставил меня, Кощ, почему? А сейчас… ты хочешь… меня обратно? Кощ… не оставляй меня, Кощ, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня больше… - его путаный шепот прекрасно сочетался с жалобно-безумным взглядом.  
\- Не смей. Называть. Меня. Кощеем, - Мастер не выдержал, пробрался в разум Доктора (это было все так же легко, как и раньше) и отвесил ментальную пощечину.  
Однако он заметил кое-что куда более важное.  
\- Тебе всего триста лет, - он с недоумением посмотрел на почти потерявшего сознания Повелителя Времени и еще раз внимательно его осмотрел. – И это твое одиннадцатое тело. В триста лет. Доктор, что с тобой случилось?  
\- …ты заболел? – собеседник неожиданно бесцветно улыбнулся и, дрожа, поднял руку, дотянулся до щеки Мастера и слабо ее погладил.  
Не сказать, чтобы Мастеру было какое-то дело до состояния Доктора, тем более, мешать забирать ТАРДИС он ему сейчас точно не стал бы. Но это становилось, как минимум, интересным.  
\- Я помню тебя в триста с небольшим, - он задумчиво облокотился на дверь временной капсулы, радуясь, что барабаны наконец отступили и он мог спокойно размышлять. – Ты выглядел иначе, Доктор.  
Допустим, отсутствие стиля в одежде и взъерошенная прическа особых изменений не претерпели, но вот лицо… Доктор выглядел чертовски молодо. Хотя бы в одном теле он выглядел на свой возраст. Но это, честно говоря, было не в его привычках. Поведение же Доктора Мастер решил даже не анализировать – оно казалось слишком абсурдным даже для такого идиота.  
Наконец второй Повелитель Времени начал показывать хоть какие-то эмоции и удивленно моргнул, не опуская руки.  
\- …или ты зовешь Доктором меня, Кощ? – помолчав, Доктор продолжил, не опуская руку и продолжая легко гладить и потерянно улыбаться.  
\- Ты сам выбрал это дурацкое имя, разве забыл? – Мастер наконец недовольно увернулся от ладони Доктора, и его рука безвольно упала вниз. - Доктор – это ты.  
Доктор только покачал головой и почти осмысленно ответил:  
\- Меня зовут Мастер, Кощ, - он не отрывал взгляда от Мастера, - И я хочу уничтожить Землю.


	2. Chapter 2

Мастер изумленно уставился на Доктора и расхохотался. Его смех спугнул птиц, нашедших себе ночное убежище где-то на верхушках деревьев, и они с криками разлетелись в стороны.  
\- И как же ты собираешься «уничтожать Землю», мой дорогой «Мастер»? – его собственное имя в его же устах звучало немного странно. Хотя после регенерации даже повседневное общение с другим Повелителем Времени казалось довольно занимательной вещью – особенно если оно было вовсе не повседневным, а этот самый Другой Повелитель Времени нуждался в немедленном исследовании его сознания. «Если, конечно, у него еще осталось хоть какое-то сознание», - мрачно заметил Мастер.  
Смиренно подождав ответа (что-то около двух с половиной секунд), он недовольно пнул не к месту подвернувшийся камень и, переведя взгляд на ТАРДИС, а затем обратно на Доктора, выразительно поднял бровь.  
\- Тебе не захочется этого узнать, Кощ, - Доктор виновато вздохнул и наконец отвел взгляд. – Я знаю, как сильно ты любишь людей, но… Эм… В общем, они немного погибнут, а затем я использую их для создания совершенного оружия, - подумав, он вяло поднял вверх указательный палец. – Но! Я обязательно оставлю тебе парочку. Чтобы ты не грустил.  
Мастер едва удержался от того, чтобы снова не рассмеяться. Поэтому он только криво усмехнулся и с серьезным видом покивал:  
\- Спасибо, такая честь, такая честь. Очень увлекательно. А теперь пойдем в ТАРДИС, ладно? Иначе твои грандиозные планы закончатся тем, что я улечу без тебя, - Мастер отвернулся и подошел к кораблю, резко распахнув дверь и шагнув на порог. – Интересно, - он сжал губы, задумчиво разглядывая вход. – Почему я этого все еще не сделал.  
Возможно, в нем говорила ностальгия. Конечно, разумные Повелители Времени не подвержены такой ерунде, но Мастера нередко называли психом. Не то чтобы это его задевало, скорее, льстило. Конечно, к своим тремстам годам Доктор уже бросил его на Галлифрее, оставил в черной дыре и всячески игнорировал в целом… Но этот Доктор выглядел абсолютно другим. Он и был другим – Мастер не сомневался. Даже запах этого Доктора отличался. «Он пахнет другой Вселенной», - этот вывод был самым закономерным из всех возможных.  
И, кажется, с ним будет весело. А если не будет… Мастер повернулся к Доктору, хищно оглядывая его с ног до головы - такого беззащитного сейчас, такого нуждающегося в нем. Мастер почти слышал, как все его существо пытается приблизиться к нему, дотянуться и раствориться в нем. Это ему, конечно, льстило. А еще это сулило дополнительное веселье. Мастер облизнулся: кажется, это тело не было против бессмысленного земного секса. Совсем как в Академии – да и Доктор сейчас не сильно отличался от Теты, которого он помнил.  
\- Ты снова оставишь меня? – голос Доктора снова стал звучать почти бесцветно, и он задрожал, испуганно глядя на Мастера. – Нет, нет, ты не станешь этого делать, ты ведь не станешь, Кощ, правда? – он пошатнулся, и рухнул на колени, безвольно припав к ногам Мастера и шепотом умоляя его остаться. – Я… добуду для тебя всю Вселенную, Кощ, я смогу. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не бросай меня…  
Не то чтобы «с ним будет забавно» было достаточным аргументом для того, чтобы не запрыгнуть в ТАРДИС и не улететь подальше с этой глупой планеты. Но вот то, что Доктор сказал ему… Про уничтожение Земли и прочее. И его имя – «Мастер». Возможно, объединившись с этим Доктором? Мастером? или Тетой (пожалуй, именно так он и будет его звать - не Мастером же), он сможет больше не бояться того, что правильный Доктор из его собственной Вселенной прилетит и расстроит все его планы, как и всегда. Пожалуй, сейчас Мастеру будет что ему противопоставить. В конце концов, даже Доктор из параллельного мира (а в этом Мастер уже не сомневался) все равно оставался Доктором. Только в этой версии он не раздражал глупым пацифизмом.  
\- Кощ… - Тета несмело поднял голову и положил ладони на виски. – С тех пор, как… - кажется, он еле сдерживался от того, чтобы всхлипнуть. – С тех пор как, ты… Они звучат все сильнее, понимаешь? Этот… нескончаемый стук… - он наклонился к ТАРДИС и, прикрыв глаза, слабо постучал по стене корабля.  
один-два-три-четыре-один-два-три-четыре-один-два-три-четыре-один-два-три-четыре  
Мастер надеялся никогда не услышать этого снова. Он молча следил за Доктором, но, судя по всему, это простое действие окончательно лишило его сил, и он плавно спустился на землю по стене.  
\- Только не говори, что мне придется с тобой возиться, - Мастер недовольно поднял Доктора под мышки и наконец отнес в ТАРДИС, волоча его ноги по земле и, кажется, почти случайно поставив ему несколько синяков. – Сам разберешься, - добравшись до консольной, он равнодушно разжал руки, и Доктор упал на пол, от удара наконец раскрыв глаза и безмолвно глядя куда-то в бесконечность.  
Тем временем Мастер запер дверь ТАРДИС и, мельком осмотрев консоль – она выглядела слишком мертвой, чтобы надолго задерживаться около нее, - сел рядом с другим Повелителем Времени. Не говоря ни слова, он довольно грубо вжал пальцы в его виски и, легко преодолев слабый барьер – что-то никогда не меняется, - проник глубже в сознание Доктора, чем до этого.  
Почти сразу же его накрыли барабаны, эти чертовы барабаны. Они звучали так знакомо, что Мастер сам едва не сходил с ума. Точно ли они исчезли из его сознания? Точно ли он выбрался из временной ловушки? Точно ли… или это всего лишь бесполезные галлюцинации, в которых он сам себя запер?  
Однако он быстро приспособился и абстрагировался от этого назойливого звука. Сейчас Мастера интересовало другое – в чьем, черт побери, сознании он вообще находился.  
Он мельком просмотрел его воспоминания – Галлифрей, Академия, Временной Раскол. Барабаны. Дека. Кощей… Невзаимные чувства. Убийство Торвика. Смерть, которая пришла не к нему, но забрала именно его. Земля, которую так любил Кощ и которую пытался полюбить он сам. Попытка устроить революцию, провалившаяся из-за предательства лучшего друга, который сбежал с Галлифрея и оставил его там в одиночестве. Собственный побег с родной планеты. Скитания в поисках Кощея. Холод. Мимолетная встреча со старым приятелем.  
Затем Мастер резко уменьшил свое присутствие в сознании Доктора. Все эти воспоминания настолько ярко совпадали с его собственными, что… что он слишком хорошо помнил то, что ждало его дальше, чтобы продолжать глубокий телепатический контакт.  
Обман Кощея. Предательство Кощея. Черная дыра. Бесконечные регенерации – Доктор изо всех сил пытался отдать свою артронную энергию ТАРДИС, чтобы она вытащила их обоих из этого неправильного кошмара. Но у него не вышло даже на десятый раз. Черная дыра поглотила и самого Повелителя Времени, почти потерявшего разум из-за такого количества регенераций, и его выбившийся из сил корабль. Именно в тот момент, когда Доктор поклялся отомстить Кощею. За то, что он даже не подумал узнать, где в тот момент находился Доктор. За то, что именно из-за него он оказался… там. За то, что он бросил его, он снова его бросил, бросил, бросил, Кощ, за что ты так со мной?  
Доктор не хотел власти, но без нее он не смог бы отомстить. А еще точнее – без власти он не смог бы заставить себя отомстить Кощею, все желания которого он был готов исполнять все с той же слепой покорностью. Поэтому он выбрал имя «Мастер» - Мастер больше не над Вселенной, а над самим собой.  
На этом воспоминания Доктора обрывались, и в его сознании барабанам вторили только напряженная тишина и всплески эмоций. Мастер выглядел почти ошеломленным, когда он наконец окончательно разорвал контакт и поднялся. Доктор же все так же безучастно валялся на полу.  
Когда Мастер наконец осознал все произошедшее, он расхохотался – в конце концов, такая странная шутка Вселенной заслуживала некоторого признания. Доктор, готовый на все ради того, чтобы Кощей его не бросал. Доктор, с его сообразительностью, быстрой реакцией и умением находить компромисс. Он будет идеальным помощником для Мастера, идеальной правой рукой. Вместе они смогут управлять этой Вселенной, и никакой другой… И тот, другой Доктор ничем не сможет им помешать.  
Мастер слишком долго ждал подобного момента, чтобы не посмаковать его до конца. Доктор, со всей его покорностью и готовностью подчиняться Кощею во всем из страха потерять его еще раз. Доктор, все еще желающий отомстить и уничтожить ненавистную Мастеру Сол-3. Доктор, который примет все, что Мастер пожелает с ним сделать. Доктор, который совсем недавно стоял перед ним на коленях и умолял не оставлять его.  
\- С какой бы планеты начать это твое «добывание Вселенной»? – демонстративно задумчиво протянул Мастер, потирая подбородок и покрутившись на месте от нетерпения. – Как насчет… Земли, Тета?  
Доктор не ответил, но Мастер понимал, что для такого свалившегося на него количества событий это было вполне нормально. Возможно, еще несколько часов он будет приходить в себя. Мастер же, напевая под нос какой-то прилипчивый земной мотивчик, наклонился к консоли, достал из-под нее инструменты и, умело расходуя уже собственную артронную энергию, начал чинить ТАРДИС.


End file.
